Magikal Charms
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Haley Rosier and Fred Weasley couldn't be any different. In the same year at Hogwarts, but in different Houses, they begin to develop a friendship. Clashing personalities that also embrace and exemplify each other come together and grow closer, blossoming into a wonderful romance as the years go by. Follow them from their first year at Hogwarts to the very end.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rosier!"

A young woman turned to see a young man calling out to her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. 'Not today...'

"Rosier, wait up!"

The young woman being called to was Haley Rosier, a first year at Hogwarts in House Slytherin who liked to keep to herself and her studies. She was constantly picked on because of her appearance with her strikingly green eyes and her silver hair and her porcelain skin. People said it was as if she was destined to be in Slytherin from appearance alone. And she hated that.

Rounding a corner into the library, Haley tried to find a secluded spot to do her studies, but the young man who had been calling to her was ever so persistent.

"There you are!" He said, finally catching up to her.

Haley looked at him and sighed. "What do you want, Weasley?"

The young man she spoke to was one of the Weasley twins, Fred. He stood a head and a half taller than Haley, fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes and a goofy grin.

Mocking indignation, Fred grinned at her. "I was wondering if you'd lend me your notes from Herbology?"

Haley rolled her eyes and looked up at him, her eyebrow raised. "You fell asleep again, didn't you?"

Fred chuckled and rubbed his neck. "A bit."

Sighing, Haley reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. "I've already finished studying for our test next week. Just make sure I get that back before then?"

Fred nodded. "Thanks, Rosier. I really appreciate it."

Haley managed a smile. "Someone has to look out for you when you and your brother goof around so much."

Fred looked down at her, a soft smile on his lips.

Haley looked up and saw how he was looking at her. "What?"

"You have a pretty smile."

Haley blushed. "Don't tease me, Weasley, else I'll take my notes back."

Fred chuckled and lifted up her chin, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "I wouldn't dream of teasing you, Haley Rosier. I've seen you in Charms class. I'd hate to get hexed."

Haley's blush deepened and she looked at him, seeing something more than the usual mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Damn right I'd hex you. And I mean it, Weasley, I'd like my notes back before the test."

Fred chuckled and nodded, releasing her chin. "Promise." He started to walk away, then turned back to her and smiled. "Thanks, Rosier. And I mean it, you really do have a pretty smile. You should do it more often."

Haley blushed again and raised her hand in goodbye as Fred waved before disappearing out of the library. Sitting down by a window and looking out into the snowy courtyard, she smiled to herself. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'

* * *

Haley sat with her House during dinner one night, keeping to herself as always.

"Hey, Rosier."

She glanced up to find George and Fred Weasley sidling up to her side of the table. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be sitting with Gryffindor?"

George scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Fred just grinned at her and handed her the notebook she had lent him the week prior.

"Thanks for the notes, Rosier. They were a huge help."

Haley took the notebook. "Good. You better not fail tomorrow."

Fred chuckled and poked her forehead. "With your notes, I wouldn't dream of it." He waved before heading to his House table with his brother at his side.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

Haley looked at the prefect who sat across from her. "What?"

"Since when do Gryffindor and Slytherin get all cozy like that?"

"Relax, Farley. You know how those two are. I gave him my notes so he'd leave me alone."

The prefect, Gemma Farley, rolled her eyes. "Seemed like he had more in mind than that, Rosier."

Haley glanced over at the Gryffindor table and smiled when Fred waved to her. She turned back to her table and blushed when Gemma gave her a look. "What?"

Gemma smirked. "There's nothing against seeing other people in different Houses, Rosier, just remember that not everyone will be accepting."

Haley's blush deepened. "There's nothing there, Farley, you're grasping at straws."

Gemma laughed and left things at that, having teased Haley enough. She liked the young woman, despite the apprehensions many held towards her. She completely agreed with the Sorting Hat's determination on placing Haley Rosier in Slytherin. She hadn't been attending Hogwarts long, but Gemma could see that aside from her introverted nature, Haley was a very cunning, ambitious, resourceful, shrewd, determined girl but she was also brave, courageous, daring, a bit adventurous, not afraid to accept and confront challenges and obstacles before her. She very well could have been put into Gryffindor, but there was something incredibly special about her that the Sorting Hat clearly saw that made its decision final.

Over at the Gryffindor table, George was asking Fred about Haley.

"What do you even see in her, Fred? She's Slytherin."

Fred just rolled his eyes and looked over at Haley. When she turned and saw him, he waved and was rewarded with a wave and that smile he was really growing to like. "She's more than that, George. There's something special about her."

George eyed his brother and sighed, a shrewd grin on his face. "Well, she is cute. I don't know, man, maybe it'd be worth a shot. We've done crazier things."

Fred watched for a moment longer, really thinking about what he saw in her. They had only been attending Hogwarts three months or so, but beyond her cute and alluring appearance, she was kind, caring, helpful, and loved to help the people around her. She put up with his shenanigans, would indulge his curiosity and persistence, and while she was really introverted and stayed away from people as much as she could, when she opened up she was bubbly and cheerful and the rare smile would appear and brighten his day. She was intelligent, well grounded despite being uprooted from her village to attend Hogwarts, and yet still had an air of mystery and intrigue about her.

Smiling to himself in that moment, Fred Weasley decided he would make it his mission- in addition to his mission of pranks and tomfoolery with George- to see her smile everyday and help her open up to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow flitted down from grey skies. Haley stood outside, enjoying the cold and remembering winter back in her village of Gharina. She smiled softly and sighed in content.

"Hey."

The crunch of snow and a familiar greeting made her turn and she smiled when Fred Weasley walked up to join her.

"Hey yourself."

Fred smiled. "What're you doing out here in this weather?"

Haley looked up at the sky and smiled. "It reminds me of home."

Fred looked up at the sky with her. "Oh? You never talk about your home. What's it like?"

Haley's smile grew. "Gharina? It's wonderful. The village is nestled in forested mountains far to the north. In the winter time, the mountain peaks have these beautiful snow caps and the forests and fields have amazing glistening blankets of snow, the lake has a pristine crystal surface, and-" She stopped and started to blush as she glanced over at Fred. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Fred chuckled. "Don't be sorry. It's wonderful how excited you are about your home."

Haley smiled. "I love Gharina, but it's so much smaller than anything here." She said.

"Really?"

Haley nodded. "To be honest, it was rather overwhelming when I first got here."

Fred smiled. "It provides a grand challenge I think."

Haley giggled at that. "You and your brother definitely have been busy with pranks. I don't think Hogwarts will be the same again."

Fred beamed at her and gave her a goofy salute and bow. "And it never will." He stood straight and looked down at her as she went from giggling to laughing.

Haley looked up at him as her laughs subsided. "What?" She felt herself blush when he smiled. "What are you smiling at, Weasley?"

"You have a nice laugh." Fred said, a soft smile of his own.

Haley's blush deepened and she smiled. "Well, you seem to know how to make me laugh."

Fred grinned and reached up to tuck a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "Happy to help."

A gentle chilly wind blew through the courtyard and Fred shivered a bit. Haley smiled and rubbed her hands together, producing a small flame between her palms. "Here, let me see your hands."

Fred moved his hands towards hers, amazed that she could produce a flame without her wand. "How'd you do that?"

Haley smiled. "One of the things that is unique only to Gharina is that we learn much of our magik from the creatures we live peacefully with. Each family has their preference in creatures."

"And your family?"

"Dragons."

Fred grinned. "That's incredible."

Haley looked up at him. "Trust me, Weasley, you've seen nothing yet." She let the flame dance from her hands and into his.

Fred stared down at his hands in wonder. "It's warm, but it doesn't burn."

"We call this 'Hatchling's Breath'. It's like the first breath of fire a baby dragon takes." Haley said, smiling.

Fred looked at her, seeing a new side of her as the flame reflected off the snow glistening on her porcelain skin. When she met his gaze his smiled, earning one back himself. "You're really something, Rosier."

Haley blushed a little. "So are you, Weasley."

Fred and Haley stood there for a moment or two, staring at each other, until someone called out to Fred. He looked over to see his brother waving him over. He glanced back at Haley and smiled. "I have to go."

Haley nodded. "It's ok." She took her hands and placed them over Fred's, closing his hands around the flame. She gave them a gentle squeeze and released them.

Fred opened his hands and saw the flame had vanished but he could still feel the warmth. "What'd you do?"

"That flame is yours now. If you ever need it, just think of the flame and it'll appear." She said, smiling. "I'll see you around, Weasley."

Fred watched her head for the castle, disappearing inside. He smiled to himself and went to join his brother.

"What's got you in good spirits?" George asked.

Fred just looked down at his hands and smiled.

* * *

Christmas time was rolling around and Haley sat in the library, writing a letter home. Her people didn't celebrate holidays like everyone else at Hogwarts did, so she was planning on staying.

"Rosier, got a minute?"

Haley looked up and smiled when she saw Fred standing there. "Sure, what's up?"

"I heard you were staying here over break."

Haley nodded. "In Gharina, we don't celebrate the same holidays as you. And travel back home this time of year would be nearly impossible."

Fred rubbed his neck and looked down at her. "Would you want to come spend Christmas with us?"

Haley looked at him. "With you and your family?"

Fred nodded. "When I heard you wouldn't be going home for Christmas, I asked my mum and dad if I could bring you home so you wouldn't be alone. They'd love to meet you."

Haley looked down at her letter, then back up at Fred. "Are you sure? I couldn't impose like that on you."

Fred smiled. "You wouldn't be imposing, Rosier."

Haley smiled. "Alright, Weasley."

"So you'll come?"

Haley nodded. "Sure, I'd like to."

Fred beamed at her. "I'll let them know you're coming." He waved and hurried off to send a letter of his own.

Haley smiled and looked down at her letter. "Mum and Dad, things are going well here at school. My studies are wonderful, my grades are on mark, and I made a new friend here. His name is Fred Weasley and he's a Gryffindor, but he's been so kind to me and I feel comfortable around him, like I can be myself. It's been nice getting to know him and I'm starting to feel like I belong here." It read. Haley smiled and added one last thing. "Fred invited me to join his family for the holidays and I'm accepting his offer. Much love to you both and my brothers, hope all is well." Satisfied with her letter, she folded it up and slid it into an envelope. Hurrying to the Owlery, she was greeted by her Europea Eagle Owl named Jaxie.

"Get this to Mum and Dad safe and sound?"

Jaxie cooed and took the letter, then hopped onto Haley's arm.

"Safe travels, Jaxie." She opened the window for her owl and smiled when she watched the elegant bird take flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley stood staring at the Weasley home, smoke rising from the chimney as the snow settled on the rooftops. "Are you sure about this, Weasley?"

Fred nodded and smiled. "It'll be fine. Mum and Dad want to meet you."

Haley sighed and looked at him as he offered her his hand. "That I'm Slytherin won't bother them?"

Fred shook his head and grinned. "They won't care if they like you. Besides, I don't care and I like you."

Haley blushed a bit.

Fred chuckled. "Now come on, everyone's waiting."

Haley took his hand and let him lead her to the house, the strong aroma of fresh baked bread and cookies making her feel more at ease.

"Mum, Dad, we're here!" Fred called as he pushed open the front door.

"Fred, welcome home sweetheart!"

Haley looked at the woman who came waltzing up. 'That must be his mother.' She stepped behind Fred, not realizing they were still holding hands, as more of his family came up to greet him.

"Fred!"

Fred smiled as his youngest sibling, his only sister Ginny, came running up. "Hey, Ginny. You're getting big!"

Ginny beamed up at him, then noticed Haley. "Wow, you're so pretty!"

Haley's cheeks flushed and she offered a small smile. "T-Thank you, little one. You're quite adorable yourself."

Ginny smiled, then looked at the youngest boy as he asked, "Are you his girlfriend?"

Fred and Haley both turned bright red, looking at each other. Fred looked back to his brother and stammered, "W-Where'd you g-get an idea l-like that in your head?"

The young boy pointed at their hands. "You're holding hands."

Haley and Fred looked down at their hands, their blush deepening, and let go of each other's hand.

"Now, Ron, let's not make assumptions dear." the woman said. She looked to Haley and smiled. "You must be Haley."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Haley said, bowing her head. "I greatly appreciate you allowing me to join you for the holidays."

The woman smiled. "Oh, you're most welcome. And what manners!" She stepped forward and offered her a hug. "I'm Molly Weasley."

Haley accepted the hug and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Haley Rosier, to properly introduce myself."

Molly beamed at her. "Well, this little dear is my daughter Ginny." She said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "George you already know, as you should Percy."

Haley nodded and bowed her head to the two brothers, then looked at the others as Molly continued to name her family.

"This is my youngest son, Ron, and my two eldest boys, Bill and Charlie." Molly said, then pulled her husband forward. "And this is my husband, Arthur."

Haley offered a sheepish smile and bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am honoured that you allowed me into your home and thank you for such a warm welcome."

Molly beamed at her and looked to Arthur. "Such manners! And so pretty!"

Arthur smiled and nodded, his smile growing when he saw Haley's blush deepened. "Well now, Haley, welcome to the Burrow!"

Haley smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, Fred why don't you show Haley around, and I'll get started on dinner!" Molly said.

"Can I come too?" Ginny asked.

"I wanna go too!" Ron said.

"The more the merrier!" Fred said, then looked to Haley. "You ready for a tour?"

Haley nodded, then looked down surprised as Ginny and Ron grabbed her hands and started to pull her forward.

"Come on, we'll show you the way!" Ron said, smiling.

Haley looked back as the two children dragged her forward, seeing the happy smiles and hearty laughter of the Weasley family. When she looked to Fred, she felt her heart begin to race as she saw him in a new light. She smiled as he made to follow them, then turned her attention to Ginny and Ron as they started taking her room to room.

As Fred and his two youngest siblings left the room with Haley, Molly smiled and sighed in content. "Well, he seems happier than usual."

George scoffed. "She's nothing special."

Molly looked at him. "George, you shouldn't be so judgemental dear."

"She's Slytherin, Mum, and they're all no good, stuck up, prissy twats."

"George Weasley! That is no way to speak about our guest!" Molly scolded. "She may be Slytherin, but that does not mean she's a bad person!"

George just rolled his eyes and looked away as his mother continued to scold him.

Arthur sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "George, a lot of great wizards come from the Slytherin House and many of them were- are- good people. Don't let the dark wizards who come from that House distort how you see Haley. She seems like a good person, give her some time and get to know her."

George sighed. "Fine." He shrugged off his father's hand and left the room, needing some time alone. As he found his way into the parlor, he stared out of the window. 'Fred does seem happier when she's around...' He glanced at the doorway as Ginny, Ron, and Fred walked by with Haley still in tow. They seemed to be having fun and Fred had a smile that George had never seen before. 'Maybe she isn't so bad after all...'

* * *

After a very extensive tour of the entirety of the Burrow, Haley sat in the family room telling stories of Gharina.

"So, you learn magik from creatures?" Ron asked.

"Yes, my village is the only place in the world that I know of who uses this practice." Haley said, smiling. "Each family learns from all of the creatures we live harmoniously with, but they each have their preference."

"What about your family?" Arthur asked, sitting in his armchair.

"My family learns much of our magik from dragons." Haley said, beaming.

"Really?" Charlie asked enthusiastically. "That's incredible!"

Haley blushed a bit and her smile grew. "The dragons we learn from are mostly fire breathers, but we learn from the other dragons too."

"She can summon fire in her palm without a wand, too." Fred said, unaware of how proud he sounded saying that.

Ron looked at Haley in awe. "Can you really?"

Haley nodded. "Would you like to see?"

Ron and Ginny cheered, causing Haley to laugh.

Haley looked to Arthur. "Would it be alright with you, sir?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'm rather curious myself." He looked up as Molly came into the room. "Molly, dear, Haley is going to show us a bit of magik from her village. Come see!"

Molly came to stand next to Arthur, then noticed how nervous Haley looked. She chuckled. "It's alright, sweetheart. Go ahead."

Haley nodded, then took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together. She produced a small flame between her palms, then presented it to the Weasley family.

"Whoah!" Echoed throughout the room.

"In Gharina, the creatures we learn magik from have different spells just as we do. Instead using a wand to summon magik, theirs is more primal and natural. It's an extension of themselves." Haley explained. "This flame is what we call 'Hatchling's Breath'. It's like the first breath of fire a baby dragon takes." She stood and walked over to George. "George, would you like to hold it?"

George looked at her, confused. "What?"

Haley smiled. "It won't burn you, I promise. It's perfectly safe." She took one of his hands and placed the flame in his palm before stepping back.

"Whoah..." George looked down at the flame as it danced harmlessly in his palm. "It's so warm, but why doesn't it burn?"

Haley's smile grew. "This flame is an extension of my magik, an extension of myself. It does not burn because I do not want it to. However..." She focused on the flame and increased the heat intensity of the flame, then watched as George tossed the flame up in the air and pulled his hand back. "If I choose to I can make it burn." She caught the flame, then looked at George. "Look at your hand."

George looked down at his hand and saw it was unscathed. "How..?"

Haley smiled. "I have complete control over the flame. If I had wanted to actually hurt you, I could have."

George looked at her impressed. "That's incredible..!"

"Haley, can I try it next?"

Haley looked at Charlie and nodded. "Of course." She handed him the flame.

"This is so cool..." Charlie said, studying the flame.

"You know, Charlie wants to study dragons in Romania when he gets older." Molly said, beaming at her son.

Haley looked at Charlie. "Oh?"

"I want to know all about them!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "The different species, how they breed, their environments, everything!"

"Well, there is much that you can learn from the dragons themselves. Perhaps one day you I could show you how."

"Really?!"

Haley laughed at how excited he was. "Only if you think you can handle learning from a dragon."

"I think that'd be a fine idea!" Arthur said, smiling.

"Haley, I wanna go next!" Ron said, raising his hand.

"Me too! Me too!" Ginny chimed in.

Haley smiled, then watched as Charlie brought the flame over to Ginny and Ron, letting them take turns holding the flame. She stood off to the side as the resonance of "ooo" and "ahh" echoed from the two children.

While her children were distracted by the flame, Molly came over to Haley as she stood off to the side alone. "They're certainly enjoying that flame of yours."

Haley looked up at her and smiled. "It was the first spell I learned from the dragon that protects my family, Leneth."

"What kind of dragon is she?"

"An Artic Silverwing."

Molly looked at her, surprised. "I thought they were all extinct."

Haley nodded. "As far as we know, she may be the last. No other Artic Silverwing has been seen in seven hundred years. At least not in Gharina." She sighed, a bit of sadness present. "But, though that may be, my family does our best to protect her and honour her. It's the least that we can do for all that she teaches us."

Molly smiled at that. "You are quite the intriguing young lady, Haley Rosier."

Haley returned her smile, then looked over when she heard Ginny squealing with joy as Bill passed her the flame again. She smiled and when her gaze met Fred's, her cheeks burned.

Watching her son's attention return to Ginny as she danced over to their father with the flame so that he could have a turn, Molly smiled. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen, dear."

Haley nodded. "Of course, I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

The aroma of Molly Weasley's pot roast stew wafted through the Burrow, making everyone's stomachs growl. Fred noticed that Haley and his mother weren't in the family room any longer.

'She must be helping Mum with dinner.'

* * *

"You're quite handy in the kitchen, Haley."

Haley smiled at Molly. "Cooking was always my favourite thing to do back home. I actually rather miss it."

"Well, you're welcome to help me any time you come visit." Molly said with a smile.

Haley looked at her surprised. "You'd like me to visit again?"

"Of course, dear. Anyone who can make my Fred smile like that is more than welcome in our home." Molly said, her smile growing.

"Ma'am?"

Molly chuckled. "There isn't much that gets passed a mother's gaze, Haley. That boy has never smiled like that before. He's clearly taken a shine to you."

Haley blushed and went back to slicing the bread Molly had just finished baking when they had arrived earlier. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do." Molly said, chuckling. "Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing so much."

Haley's blush deepened as she put the bread in a basket, turning to set it on the table.

"Haley."

Haley looked at Molly as she placed a hand on her arm.

"How do you feel about Fred?"

* * *

Fred had left his siblings and father to continue marvelling at Haley's flame and headed to the kitchen. He had figured that Haley went to help his mother and he was correct, but when he reached the doorway to the kitchen he stopped as his mother asked Haley a question.

"How do you feel about Fred?"

Unaware that Fred was in the hallway, Haley looked at Molly.

"How do I feel about Fred?"

"That boy clearly cares about you and I've never seen him look as happy as he does around you." Molly said. "Humour me, as his mother, alright dear?"

Haley blushed and looked down for a moment. "Fred is special to me." She smiled and looked up at Molly. "He's always been so kind to me, always found ways to talk to me, to make me laugh and smile. He makes me feel welcome, like I belong at Hogwarts. He's been more than a good friend to me."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Molly said, rubbing her arm. "You know, it doesn't matter to any of us that you're in Slytherin."

Haley looked at her.

"The House you're in makes no difference to us; what matters is who you are as a person." Molly smiled. She reached up and touched her cheek, her smile growing. "You're such a sweet girl and the children all seem to love having you here, especially Ginny and Ron. I've never seen them so excited."

Haley smiled and hugged Molly. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." When she stepped back, she looked down for a moment with a sad look in her eyes. "Ever since I was young, I've always been bullied for how I look. No one else in my family- or my village for that matter- has ever been born with silver hair or green eyes like mine. Even at school, people tease and make fun of my appearance, many saying that I was meant to be in Slytherin for that reason alone. I've never really been accepted by others before beyond my own family and it's the biggest reason why I've always preferred to be alone." She looked back up at Molly, her smile growing. "Fred has been the only one to really accept me for all that I am and he doesn't care what House I'm in. And to have you and your family be so accepting of me as well, it means more to me than you know."

Molly teared up a bit and hugged her. "Well, you're always welcome here, any time you'd like."

"Hey, Mum, is dinner almost ready?"

Molly and Haley looked up as Fred came into the kitchen."Yes, dear, it is. Why don't you go let the others know while we set the table." Molly said, smiling at her nodded, smiling when his gaze met Haley's before he left the he left the room, Molly chuckled and patted Haley's arm. "He's a good boy and I'm glad he's found a friend in you. Now, let's finish up in here while he gets the others."

While Molly and Haley finished setting up for dinner, Fred walked back to the family room. Hearing what Haley thought about him made him smile, but then he began to wonder about how he really felt about her.

"Hey, Fred, dinner almost ready?"

Bill asked as he came back into the family looked at him. "What?"

Bill chuckled. "Is dinner ready soon?"

"Oh, yeah, Mum asked me to come get everyone."

"Well, then children, let's get washed up!" Arthur said, standing.

"Daddy, can I bring Haley the fire?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Ginny stood and hurried over to Charlie who was holding the flame. As his brother handed their sister the flame and everyone began filing towards the kitchen, Bill wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulders.

"So, got a bit of silver haired beauty on your mind?" He asked, grinning when Fred's cheeks burned nearly as red as his hair. "She seems nice, just don't screw it up." He took his hand and mussed up his hair and followed the others, leaving a blushing Fred to try and recompose followed after his family, being the last one into the kitchen. Haley looked up and giggled as he came up to the table.

"What?" he asked, stopping next to reached up, smoothing out his hair.

"Your hair's a mess." She said with a smile. When she had fixed his hair and stepped back, she blushed and her smile grew when she saw him blushing as much as she was.

"Haley, come sit with us!" Ron said, patting the seat between he and Ginny.

"Yeah, please Haley?" Ginny asked smiled.

"Of course." She glanced at Fred before making her way to her now designated seat, her blush deepening a took his seat next to George as Molly brought over the large pot of stew.

"Alright, everyone dig in!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Christmas Day...**_

"Wow! Look at all the presents!"

Haley sat in the window seat as Ginny and Ron marvelled at the presents. She smiled, watching them start to hand out the presents to everyone. She looked out at the snow, watching the soft flurry dance down from the sky as she sipped the hot cocoa Molly had made for everyone.

"Haley, this one is for you."

She looked over as Ginny presented her with a neatly wrapped package. "For me?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "We wanted to give you something too!"

Haley took the package. "Thank you."

Ginny beamed at her, then went back to handing out presents. She and Ron both set their own presents next to Haley, then once they had all been handed out, the two children took their seats next to Haley on the floor and began unwrapping their presents.

While the children unwrapped their presents, Haley set her mug down and began to open her own present. Inside in the box was a beautifully knitted scarf of a deep blue and white with a snowflake pattern. She touched it, feeling how soft it was.

"Haley?"

She looked up to see everyone looking at her. "Hmm?"

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Molly asked. "You're crying."

Haley reached up and wiped away the tears, smiling. "Yes, I've just never received anything like this before." She stood and hugged Molly. "Thank you so much."

Molly smiled and hugged her close. "You're very welcome." She touched her cheek and chuckled. "Silly girl, I do hope those were happy tears."

Haley smiled and nodded. "They were." She stood straight. "I have a gift for you as well." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small glass marble she had found at the train station. She cupped it in her hands, focusing her magik into the marble.

The Weasleys watched as the small marble grew to four times its normal size, a soft white glow emanating from its core.

Haley looked down at the marble and smiled. "You have made me feel more welcome and accepted than I ever have before. I want to thank you with this." She placed it on the hearth above their fireplace and stepped back. "Within this marble is a spell that my family developed many generations ago. We call it 'Ethereal Blessing'. It will repel negative energies, and in times of great danger, it will create a protective barrier." She looked at the family. "I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you, so I hope this simple token will be enough."

Molly stood and hugged her, then stood back as Arthur did the same. "Haley, we will treasure this always."

Haley smiled, a little surprised to receive hugs from everyone, including George. When he hugged her, he said, "You're really something, Rosier. Maybe I was wrong about you."

* * *

 _ **Three days later...**_

As Fred and George said goodbye to their siblings, Haley stood with Arthur and Molly.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you and your family over the holidays." She said, smiling.

"Of course." Molly smiled. "You'll always be welcome here."

"Yes, very much so. And thank you for your gift." Arthur said.

Haley smiled. "The Ethereal Blessing will always protect you, so long as it remains in tact. It can also act as an aura gauge. Everyone touched the marble, let it read their auras, so now when it senses a change in anyone's energies the light will change to the colour of their aura. This way, you always know what's going on with your family and know that they are safe." Then thinking of an incident that happened years ago in her village's history, her tone became more serious. "In times of danger, the Ethereal Blessing will create a protective barrier around your property and home. The greater the danger, the darker the light within the marble will be." She knew they understood when they nodded. "But no matter what, you will always be safe while this marble remains here and in tact."

"Thank you, Haley." Molly said. She looked at Fred and George as they joined Haley. "You ready to leave?"

They nodded.

Molly smiled and hugged them. "Good, now be safe getting back and let us know when you do."

Haley and the Weasley twins waved and got into the cab that would take them to King's Station.

* * *

Haley sat in the compartment she shared with the twins alone, staring out of the window. They were taking the Hogwarts Express back to the school and the twins had gone to start some mischief. A knock came at the door to the compartment and Haley looked to see an attendant holding her owl, Jaxie.

"Miss Rosier, your owl just arrived." He handed her the owl. "I must say, she's rather skilled to land successfully on the train without injury."

Haley smiled and offered Jaxie a piece of dried fish. "That's my girl." She looked at the attendant and thanked him before he left her alone, then turned her attention to the letter tied to Jaxie's leg. Setting her on her suitcase to perch, Haley opened the letter and smiled when she saw that it was from the youngest of her older brothers, Kaleb.

" _Dearest sister, all is well here. Mum, Dad, and our brothers are all well. Hadrian, Jakob, and Myka have begun their fire magik training lessons with Leneth and Garyt has proposed to Elisa finally- their wedding is to be in the fall. And me, well, I've actually started learning ice magik from the sprites. It's very similar to the water magik the merfolk taught me. I will have to show you when come home to visit next."_

Haley's smile grew as she continued to read.

" _Haley, about this boy you've told us about... are you sure? You know how wary our people are about outsiders and I worry that he'll just be like everyone else who has ever given you grief. If you're certain, then you know you have my blessing but the others won't be so easy to please. You're our baby sister, we're all protective of you. Just do be careful, alright? Our best regards and love to you from everyone here, safe return to school. Write back soon! Sincerely, Kaleb"_

Haley smiled and tucked the letter into her pocket. She reached over and rubbed Jaxie's head, then turned her attention to the scenery outside passing by.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me join your family for the holidays." Haley said, smiling as she and the twins stepped off the train.

"It was great having you along." Fred said, smiling. "Glad to see you had fun. Would have hated thinking about you all alone on Christmas."

Haley smiled. "It's the first time I've ever celebrated it, but I had lots of fun." She looked to George and smiled before turning back to Fred. "Thank you." She turned to leave, heading towards one of the boats with Jaxie on her shoulder.

"Hey, Haley, wait!"

Haley turned, surprised that Fred had called her by her first name.

"See you in Herbology?"

She smiled. "Only if you don't fall asleep first!"

Fred smirked as she got into the boat and headed back to the castle. He turned to see that Charlie and Percy had joined them, ready to head back to the castle themselves. It was a new year, lots of adventures and pranks to be had before their first year at Hogwarts ended. He was excited to see where things would lead, even more so to spend more time with Haley Rosier.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Spring Equinox...**_

"Hey, Haley!"

Haley looked up and was surprised to find George came running up. "What's going on?"

"I need a favor."

"Sure."

Over the last few months, George had grown fond of Haley and had begun to see her as a friend. He had stopped calling her by her last name and started to call her by her first, just like Fred had since they arrived back at Hogwarts after Christmas break. They weren't close, but they were comfortable with each other.

"I need some help. Fred and I wanted to prank Charlie, but we're going to need an extra hand setting everything up."

Haley sighed, but she smiled and nodded. "Alright. But you really must stop dragging me into your pranks like this."

George grinned. "But then where would all the fun be? You're pretty good!"

Haley slid her book back into her bag and stood, shouldering it as she gestured for him to lead the way. "Let's go."

* * *

Inside one of the spare classrooms, Fred, Percy, Charlie, and a few others were setting things up. Percy was able to borrow the room for the day, thanks to Professor McGonagall.

"Is everything ready?"

Fred looked at Charlie who had just come back into the room. "Ya."

"Good, because they're here."

Fred grinned. "Excellent." He looked at everyone and motioned for them to get down. "Hide!"

Everyone hid and waited, listening quietly as the sound of voices approached. When the door clicked, George stepped inside and led Haley into the room.

When Haley stepped into the room, everyone jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!" She looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

Fred grinned and stepped forward. "It's for your birthday!"

Haley looked at him. "But I haven't told anyone, how did you-"

"We sneaked a peek at your records." George said. "It was no easy task, but worthy of the challenge." He grinned. "We wanted to surprise you."

Haley looked around, awed. "You did this for me?"

Fred nodded. "Do you like it?"

Haley looked at him, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "I love it." She hugged him. "Thank you, Fred. This means so much to me."

Fred chuckled and smiled. "Anything for you, Haley." He stepped back and wiped her tears away, knowing they were happy tears. "Now, let's have some fun!"

* * *

As the party was in full swing- as much as a party with less than ten people could be- the door to the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Professor!" Haley saw her, and her face fell a bit. "We were just-"

McGonagall smiled. "It's alright, Miss Rosier. Mr. Weasley asked my permission to use this room and I granted it." She handed her a large package. "We received this special delivery."

Haley took the package. "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall smiled. "Go ahead, my dear. If you mind, I'm rather curious as what manner of gift you received would require such a large box."

Haley set the package on the desk and started opening it. She smiled when she saw what was inside- a staff adorned with runes made of pine like her wand.

"A staff?"

"In Gharnia, when we reach our twelfth year we receive a staff. Since we can use our magik without wands because of our training with the creatures we live with, we use staffs to better focus our magik." Haley explained. She looked up at McGonagall. "Professor, would it be alright if I used this staff? I understand it is a requirement for Hogwarts, but my family included a compartment in the staff that will house my wand."

"Your wand and staff will be bonded into a single source of power, until separated?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I will speak with the Headmaster, but I do not see any reason you cannot." McGonagall said, smiling. "Our goal here at Hogwarts is to teach our students to use their magik wisely, to train them in each of our courses so they may choose their path informatively. Your staff would simply be an extension of your training, would it not?"

Haley beamed at her and nodded. "Yes, ma'am it would."

"So how will your staff and wand bond?" Fred asked, sitting on the desk.

"Want me to show you?" Haley looked at him, her smile growing.

"Of course!"

Haley set the staff against the desk, taking out her wand. She placed it gently into the slot on the staff, then placed her hands overhead. She closed her eyes, focusing on bonding the staff and the wand together. She felt a link establishing and pushed her magik into the link to strengthen it.

While Haley worked her magik, Fred and the others stared in awe as she began to glow and the aura of her magik seemingly pulsating as the link was established.

Haley opened her eyes and lowered her hands when the link was established and accepted.

"Whoah..."

"Impressive, my dear."

Haley smiled at her. "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall smiled. "You are indeed a very gifted witch, Miss Rosier. I will speak with the Headmaster and inform you of his decision by the end of the week." McGonagall bowed her head before she excused herself. As she stepped through the doorway, she looked back at Haley. "Happy birthday, Miss Rosier."

Haley smiled and looked down at her staff, then up at her friends.

"Well, you have other gifts to open too!" Fred said, beaming at her. "And cake!"

Haley giggled at that and nodded. "Then let's not let it go to waste!"

* * *

When the party was at an end, everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways to head towards their own House dorms. As Haley headed towards her dorms, McGonagall and Dumbledore were watching from the balcony one floor above.

"So, she wishes to use her staff instead of her wand?"

"Her family included a slot in the staff for her wand. She showed myself and those with her how she could bond the wand and staff." McGonagall explained. She looked at the Headmaster. "The power that child holds, Albus... I've never seen anything of the like."

"Part of why I asked her parents to allow her to study at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "When they reached out to me for advice, Haley's magik had shown a drastic increase in power. They feared for her safety. Being as gifted as she is, I thought she would excel wonderfully here. And she has not disappointed." He looked at McGonagall. "She may use her staff. It is not only an extension of her own magik, but an extension of her home, her culture, her being. It'd be a shame to deny her this opportunity."

"I shall inform her at dinner tomorrow night, then."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You've taken a shine to the girl, have you not Minerva?"

McGongall nodded and smiled. "She's special, though I don't think she knows just how special."

"Her parents said she is rather gifted in Transfiguration- specifically when it comes to her own form."

"She's an Animagus?"

"Not quite. The wizarding families of Gharnia are able to take on multiple forms, and Haley in particular favors the form of a dragon. From what her parents told me, she also chooses the forms of a wolf and kelpie."

"That is unheard of."

"Indeed."

"But there is something more, isn't there?"

Dumbledore nodded. "There is a prophecy the sage of Gharnia spoke of the day Haley was born. But until the right time comes, I have been asked to keep it secret."

McGonagall sighed. "Ever the sly and secretive one."


End file.
